


Downtime Games

by Owlling



Series: Downtime Games for Robin and Wally [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Author was up all night, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Mostly Wally's POV, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Slow Build, The Author Regrets Everything, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, downtime, really slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlling/pseuds/Owlling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post time-skip, sometime before Young Justice - Invasion (season 02); is not compliant with Sesaon 02 (because DUH).</p><p>It's one of those rare days when The Team has nothing to do other than be regular teenagers and young adults. What better way to spend time than by getting drunk and playing truth or dare? Kaldur is apprehensive (and surprisingly adept at the game), M'gann and Conner just like doing Earth-stuff, Artemis tries to be reasonable in the beginning, Robin and Wally keep pulling each other's legs and Wolf is the only sober one, at the end of the day. </p><p>Wally and Robin argue and prank and tease each other a lot, really. The Team has learnt not to interfere when the only-best-friends-nothing-more duo go at it. Everybody just wants to let things run their natural course. Even Wolf hopes that the stupid boys-now-almost-men in love would just wake up and smell the mutual attraction already.</p><p>First in a series; can be read separately though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime Games

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, popping my AO3 cherry with a BirdFlash fic - this one is the first in a series. It's really just the beginning of increasingly obvious feelings between Robin and Kid Flash. It's set before YJ: INVASION. Everybody is alive and well and living at Mt. Justice, just the way things should be. Wally has just turned 20 and Robin will turn 18 by the end of the series.  
> Cheer! :D  
> (This diverges from the canonical timeline of events; I will do a canon-compliant Fix-It Fic soon, though! Same ship, same general direction - just maybe more intense and stuff since it would be post Endgame)

MT. JUSTICE 20 NOVEMBER 10.00 HOURS

 

_“…happens to be the last sighting so it’s standard procedure for the League from here on. If there are any developments, which I doubt there will be, I will brief you.”_

“Aqualad and I have prepared another report on what to do with the leftover merchandise…” Kaldur raised an eyebrow at Robin and he amended his sentence “…Well, Aqualad prepared it mostly. I assisted”

Wally snorted and then froze but Batman did not seem to care. He tried to cover it up anyway “We could do the Star Labs clean-up while we sit around doing nothi…”

“You just want to get your paws all over Star tech” Artemis said, accusation writ large over her masked face. “And anyway, that’s so boring…”

“So NOT. It’s totally cool. Star tech is the best…” He was obviously imagining things because nobody else in the room seemed to notice the temperature drop. “…eh…best after Wayne Industries and…” Wally suddenly realized what he was doing and almost looked at the Screen with Batman’s unimpressed face on it, almost. “…well, that’s all the way in Gotham and…”

“What’s Wayne Industries got to do with anything?” Conner looked puzzled; he usually looked puzzled and Wally narrowly subdued the urge to look at Robin.

“Wayne is a huge competitor to Star Labs.” M’gann explained “In fact, Gotham is a hub of technological and scientific innovation, thanks to Wayne Industries. I’ve also heard ice-cream comes in the shape of Bruce Wayne’s face…”

The video link flickered as Batman cleared his throat and everyone snapped their attention back to the screen.  
_“Just stay put for now. Aqualad, I would suggest you keep The Team indoors at least once in awhile. Everybody needs to kickback occasionally. I will contact you if anything comes up.”_

Kaldur nodded and Batman went offline. Everybody automatically relaxed their postures and the overall atmosphere in the Hall dropped to a casual one. Kaldur looked around at the team.

“If any of you were planning a visit to your homes or cities, now would be a good time”

“Are you leaving for Shayeris?” Robin asked

“I had wanted to a month back. But now I feel I would rather spend some time here.”

Artemis shrugged and it took Wally a few seconds to run out of the room, change into civilian clothing and run back in with his laptop. He plopped down on the carpet, switched it on and stretched.

“I guess we’re all just hanging out here then” M’gann said. “I’ve always wanted to redecorate a little.” She looked at Conner questioningly

“Only if Wolf and I get a say in the colours”

“Black and red don’t make a cheerful background, Conner.”

“Apt since we’re not the most laid back people in the universe…”

“That doesn’t mean…”

 

Artemis yawned, already looking bored with the Conner-M’gann RomCom that had started, yet again. “Heading to the showers, guys.” She walked away without waiting for a response.

Wally waved at her fast-disappearing back and that seemed to have caught Robin’s attention. The teen went over to Wally, bending to look at the screen. Wally grinned at being able to call him that in his head. He himself had only recently turned 20 and even if Robin would be 18 in less than a month’s time, he was still a teenager. A teenager that could cause a multi-universal war if he felt like it - though, currently he was looking at Wally in a friendly, innocent manner. Wally wasn't convinced and some of the panic from earlier returned. He was sure Robin (and Batman for that matter) had caught onto his almost slip earlier. One could always hope though.

“There was some stuff I wanted to check out at Star tech.” Robin said as he reached over Wally and typed into the laptop **“That was close.”**

Wally groaned and pushed a grinning Robin away. One of these days he was going to let slip the “secret” identities of Batman and Robin which he totally knew, being the best friend and all, thank you very much.

 

“…blue and red doesn't make it any better and don’t say green next!”

“What is wrong with green? You are green.”

“WOOF!!”

“I am white, with skin that is almost akin to Earthly exoskeleton.”

“Fair point. But you’re green on the outside. I would know…”

 

* * *

 

SOME TIME LATER:

 

 

Kaldur’ahm was flipping through TV channels in the Hall. Every now and then, he would be mildly overcome by a yawn and his attempts to stifle them grew increasingly careless. M’gann was floating by the ceiling with a paint brush and can in her hands. She repeatedly made to lay the first stroke but drew back each time, tilting her head thoughtfully and then changing her angle. Conner wasn't even bothering to look all distant and smoldering in anger. He (and Wolf) had lost interest in decoration and paint-jobs and colors. He was slumped on the side couch reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince for what was surely the hundred and twenty second time; Wolf sat next to him, fast asleep and drooling on Conner’s knee, half his body supported by Conner’s legs. Artemis sat next to Kaldur, her hair wrapped in a towel. She kept diverting her attention listlessly between the TV and the magazine in her hands. GQ wasn’t usually her thing but this one had a five-page cover story on Oliver Queen. Robin and Wally both sat on the carpeted floor, their backs supported against the center couch, deep in discussion over the latest bio-bot programmed and launched by Wayne Tech. Everybody was wearing civilian clothes now and time seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace. It was lethargic and regular and mundane and completely perfect.

It was one of those rare days when they weren't being briefed for a mission, weren't in the middle of getting shot at, weren't completing paperwork post-mission and weren't away at their respective hometowns.

Downtime was always welcome, though no member would actually say so in as many words. They were always eager for assignments, the bigger the better. Though, even ones that promised boredom and mechanical tasks often escalated into one international crisis or another. But they would manage: save the day, save lives, save themselves and somehow get back home with as much of their life and sanity that they could salvage. When they failed, which happened rarely but still did, they would try to salvage the will to do it once more.

But it was what they did. And they loved it.

Still, downtime was always welcome; for a few hours at least.

 

* * *

 

NOT VERY LONG AFTER THAT

 

 

“This is such a draaag.” Wally groaned, slumping down even further onto the carpet. “There must be something we could do that would be interesting...and not a drag.”

“We could repaint the ceiling” Artemis said, glancing up at the multi-colored swirls that now adorned it.

“We could go out for a movie.” Conner said. He was almost done with the Harry Potter book and Artemis rolled her eyes at him. Conner now had a gigantic wolf slumbering on his knees and a Martian sitting in his lap.

“No we couldn’t. You heard Batman order Kaldur…” Robin piped up

“It wasn’t exactly an order.” M’gann said, sitting up straighter. The side-couch beneath the three of groaned a little.

“He used that tone. Kaldur knows what that tone means. ‘ _Aqualad, I would suggest you keep The Team indoors at least once in awhile_ ’”

“Not that we follow his tone or orders in general…” Kaldur muttered

“In 'Hello Megan', they play board games or drinking games when there’s time for it” M’gann said, looking hopefully at the rest of the team.

Everybody paused, considering it briefly.

“…I don’t think we’re allowed drinks inside here…” Kaldur said

“Kaldur is the only one nearly old enough to drink.” Artemis added

“Because that has stopped us before” Wally jumped to his feet, suddenly full of life again. “I think it’s a brilliant idea. We could play Charades or Truth or Dare…”

“Or Hide and Seek!” Artemis said, cutting him short. “What, we’re all 12 now!?” She looked to the others for support but then realized that nobody was protesting too much. Conner looked intrigued; Kaldur curious and even Robin looked a little interested. Though, he also looked apprehensive. “Seriously, you all want to do Truth or Dare and stuff?” she asked, incredulously

“How do you play Truth or Dare?” Conner asked

“Art, it’s perfect!” Wally said, bouncing in front of her now. “We have one alien, one semi-alien, one Atlantean and one baby-bird-Robby, mentored by big-bat-daddy, who probably spent all his baby-bird days running on Gotham rooftops, or practicing poker faces in front of a mirror with batty-daddy. None of them have really done stuff like this. They should totally get to experience a drinking game”

“You know perfectly well I spent my baby-bird-days wiping the floor with your sorry, super-lame ass” Robin said coolly, flipping Wally off

“Ah, the bird from the birdy.” Wally pretended to wipe off a tear of joy from his eye and Robin flipped him off again, using both hands.

“Once upon a Goodnight Gothamy, While I pondered proud and feathery…” Wally struck a showman pose, holding an invisible mic to his mouth “Ladies, Gentlemen and Wolf, I give you the lesser known Robin by Odger Oily Poo”

“And he died a slow, painful death at the tragic, young mental age of 5…” Robin whispered, edging close to Wally, one hand already having pulled some small thingummy from his pocket.

Artemis and Kaldur exchanged looks. This was Mt. Justice RomCom part II: of the supposedly only-best-friends-and-nothing-more variety. It didn’t matter what they projected while in costume, running around with the Justice League, looking and feeling like serious, responsible adults. When Robin and Wally got going, it was just wise to not interrupt the two best friends from their totally _friendly_ arguing and _friendly_ teasing, and _friendly_ chasing and rolling around. Even Conner seemed to sense the _friendly_ nature of their relationship from the way he was trying very hard to not roll his eyes.

“Alright Lovebirds, get a room already please.” Artemis made retching sounds and M’gann started laughing.

“You mean a nest, because my Robby-poo would never sleep over at my place. Too much of a princess for that…”

“That is sexist, I believe” Kaldur said calmly, not taking his eyes of Robin and his twitching hands

“As if I’d let you anywhere near my nest…” Robin snarled, grabbing a fistful of Wally’s shirt and shaking him. His other hand however moved toward the back of Wally’s head. But the speedster sidestepped him, hands closing on Robin’s wrists briefly before he twisted around, wrapping Robin in a one-armed hold as he wrested the thingummy from his grip. Wally threw it away from them. It exploded into a yellow, gooey mess against the wall and Wally grinned, releasing Robin.

“Gonna have to do better than that bird-boy; can’t use that trick on me twice in a-arrgh!” The front of Wally’s shirt had exploded in yellow goo, wiping the smirk off his face

Robin grinned. “Not the same trick twice, Wall-man. Never the same trick twice.”

Wally growled at him for a whole two seconds before he abruptly dropped his tense stance and smiled sweetly. “Robby-poo, wanna hug?” Robin’s eyebrows rose above his sunglasses and he paled a little.

“Okay. See, now, remember you just turned 20. Two-Zero. That’s a big number. A mature number." Robin took a step back as Wally took one forward. “Come on, it was just a little-AAAAAGAGH”

 

* * *

 

MUCH LATER THAT DAY

 

 

Kaldur often marveled at the fact that The Team still had enough humanity and childishness in them that they could turn into a Warner Bros cartoon series in about two minutes, if given the chance. The Goo Incident had escalated rapidly. Needless to say, everybody had gotten involved; everybody including Wolf and Red Tornado (okay, he was just checking in on them and had gotten caught in the crossfire), all of whom spent considerable time after, scrubbing the stuff out of their hair and skin and costumes and webbing and fur and metalloid surfaces.

M’gann made pie after that which gave Wally enough energy to suggest eating out. By the time they returned to base, it was dark and they were weighed down by bags of more food and bottles of alcohol (which Kaldur felt only a little guilty about. If Batman expected them to have a ‘normal’ day, then they were entitled to a little ‘normal’ young adult behavior!)

Red Tornado had retired to his section of the base before they had even left for eating. The seven of them spread themselves on the Hall carpet and broke out the drinks.

“Okay. Team. We all take one shot each right away, to loosen us up. Then we play.” Wally handed plastic mugs to everybody, patting Kaldur on the back when he reached him. The young leader was looking increasingly apprehensive about the whole thing.

“On three?” Artemis asked, once everybody had their drinks in their hands. “Right. One, two, three…” she downed hers in one fluid motion, as did Wally. Robin coughed as he swallowed, as did Conner. Kaldur and M’gann just made faces while Wolf watched on, almost looking left-out.

“What is in this?” Kaldur asked, slightly raspy

“Plain old vodka for Blondie, Birdy and me. The rest of you metas, though, are on tequila. Really strong tequila.”

“Makes s-sense, I suppose” Robin said, still coughing a little. “Man, that was strong”

“When do I know I’m drunk?” Conner asked and M’gann seemed to want that question answered too

“It might hit you alien/Waterlian/Martians slow, but you’ll know…”

“Wa-ter-lian?” Kaldur frowned at Wally. “It’s Atlantean and if you were referring to the three-toed water lion, that’s wahtu-liang…” he calmly said

“Then agaaain, it might not have any effect at all on Boss-man here…”

“Okay. Okay, enough chatter. Who’s going first!?” For someone who had regarded the idea with such scorn initially, Artemis seemed awfully into it now. She grabbed one of the smaller, almost empty vodka bottle and drowned the rest of it in one go, ignoring the gasps from around her. She placed the bottle in the center between them all and gave it a spin. “Don’t worry kids, I can hold my alcohol; can thank my roots for something. Aaaand there.” The bottle had stopped pointed at Kaldur and M’gann, whose eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets in excitement.

“I ask Kaldur!?”

“Yes.” Kaldur smiled at her unsurely

“I can help with fun ideas…” Wally said, making to get up.

Robin yanked him down and the Martian continued “Truth or Dare, Kaldur?”

“Truth”

“Do you like the new ceiling and can we keep it that way?”

Wally and Artemis both face-palmed.

“I think you’re only allowed one question, M’gann” Conner said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

“And you’re supposed to ask embarrassing, personal stuff…like blackmail material” Robin said. “Ask him whether sex underwater gets salt in funny places!”

“According to Wally’s rundown of the rules earlier, you don’t get to change the question once it’s asked.” Kaldur said, looking very relieved. “And I’ll answer both. I do like it. If no one minds, I don’t see why we couldn’t keep it that way.”

Sensing an impending discussion on whether people minded or not, Wally quickly spun the bottle again, ignoring Robin’s protest about how the person who answered/acted on a dare last was the one who spun the next round. This time it landed pointing at Wally himself, with the other end toward Conner.

“Aw man.” Wally sighed. Still, it was only Conner. He was new to the game, he wouldn’t have anything too clever to ask or dare

“Truth or Dare?” Conner asked, almost grinning

“Truth” Wally said, suddenly thinking it wise to not let Conner dare him into ceasing speed dashes around the hall or singing in the showers or something. It was not his fault Superboy could hear most things with undesired clarity.

“How come you only flirt with women when you’re clearly bisexual?”

“WHAT!?”

Artemis snorted so violently that she knocked over the plastic mugs she was refilling for everybody. They had decided that they would all take shots at the end of every two turns, just to keep it interesting and make full use of the chance to get thrashed. “You’re bisexual?” she asked, stunned.

“You can’t just randomly say…It’s easier with the women. I mean…” Wally stuttered, red-faced while Robin gleefully, albeit stealthily, turned on one of his secret cameras aimed at the hall. Conner was grinning now and Kaldur was shaking his head.

“Do people always jump to such questions..?” Kaldur asked no one in particular

“You haven’t answered properly, Wally” M’gann said

“I mean, it’s just easier because…most…most women I know are definitely attracted to men and most men I know are not. There.” Wally was flushed and irritated-looking but he also felt happily smug with his logical answer.

“But don’t you feel you’re missing out on one half of the total dating pool available to you?” Kaldur asked, surprising everyone with his out-of-character interest. Everybody stared at him for a minute till he rolled his eyes, a habit that had caught on to every member except Wolf. “What, you’re all thinking and talking along these lines. I wish to participate in it too”

That seemed to bring everyone back to the game. Artemis pushed the mugs into everybody’s hands and then they were all coughing or grimacing over more alcohol burning down their throats.

“You didn’t answer Kaldur” Conner said to Wally, blinking repeatedly and looking oddly intense.

“One. Question. At. A. Time.” Wally growled in clipped tones, reaching to spin the bottle. There was a little wait and it stopped between Kaldur and Artemis.

“Dare, before you ask, Kal.” Artemis said, giving him a thumbs-up. “What do you want me to do?”

“Uh…lick Wolf’s ear.” Kaldur said, without missing a beat. Even Robin looked impressed. It was not really a horrible one but coming from Kaldur, it was something. Artemis looked grossed out and Wolf perked up, basking in the attention, yet looking apprehensive. Yep, he could look apprehensive.

“Ugh. Really couldn’t think of anything better, could you? Fine. Come here, Wolf…” Artemis got up on hands and knees to crawl toward Wolf, who gave her a moment’s consideration before getting up and bolting ten feet away. “Wolfie…come on now, mommy’s gotta do the dare…”

Wolf wagged his tail at her happily. Artemis inched towards Wolf and then lunged at him. He licked her and bolted again. Everybody else was laughing, in Conner’s case rolling on the floor holding his sides.

“It’s not fair, he keeps running away…” Artemis whined, moving towards Wolf yet again

“That’s the dare” Kaldur laughed. “Would be too easy otherwise…”

It took Artemis awhile to pin Wolf down and lick his ear and some more time to wash fur out of her mouth. Between that and the laughing, Robin had broken protocol and refilled everybody’s glasses again. When Artemis finally settled down and spun the bottle, it landed pointing at Wally again, the other end towards Kaldur. Wally groaned.

“I pick dare too, before you think of asking me dumb questions again!” He said, sticking his tongue out at Kaldur. Beside him, he could feel the un-expressed snort radiating off Robin.

“I dare you to flirt with a guy in the next ten minutes” Kaldur said smoothly and Wally’s face steadily filled up with red again.

M’gann and Artemis both collapsed at the look on Wally’s face. “Try it…ha…on your birdfriend wonder, Wall” Artemis choked between gasps and snorts. Even as she said this, Conner and Kaldur leaned forward a little. Wally was frozen in his place and Robin was glaring at Artemis now.

“It almost feels like you guys planned that.” he said, tilting his head to a side. His words brought Wally out of his shocked stillness and he flashed them all a grin.

“Sorry Arty. Kal said “a guy” meaning any guy. And as the one who proposed it, I believe I should direct my charms towards the waterman himself.” Wanting to teach Kaldur a lesson, Wally got up and sat in front of him, crowding his personal space. “So, do the tats go beyond those ripped arms of yours or what?” He leaned in, lifting an eyebrow at Kaldur’s shocked expression.

“Wha…the what?”

“The tattoos? All those smooth lines, do they extend beyond your arms?” Wally touched his fingertips to Kaldur’s shoulder, tracing a line till his collarbone. He was suddenly aware that no one was speaking and was suddenly very conscious that Robin, and the others, were watching. He squashed the stage fright and leaned in some more. “I would love to find out…” he smirked, his voice low and full of heat. Kaldur’s gaze automatically dropped to Wally’s lips for the briefest of seconds before he frowned and pushed Wally away forcefully, tipping him over to land heavily on his ass.

“OW. That hurt my butt.” Wally grumbled, and then grinned again. “So, satisfied, I hope?” The others had all fallen silent, eyes as big as saucers. Then M’gann and Artemis started whistling. Conner even clapped.

“Yes, fine. I’ll accept…that.” Kaldur muttered, looking very pissed off and also determined to get Wally on a better question or dare the next time. Wally stuck his tongue out at him again, victorious this time. Kaldur glanced quickly at Robin and then reached for the bottle to spin it. “You took my turn once” he said, before Wally could protest.

The bottle landed between M’gann and Artemis.

“Truth” M’gann said, yawning a little

“Robin hasn’t had a go yet” Conner was slurring his speech a little. Wally looked at Robin, realizing that he hadn’t gone on a round yet.

“Oh I’m having plenty of fun just watching…” Robin said, flashing them his trademark grin. “Now, Artemis was asking M’gann right…?”

 

* * *

 

SO LATE IT’S EARLY

 

 

M’gann and Conner had retired to their room awhile back – rather, Kal had pushed and half-dragged them away after they had started making out energetically. Surprisingly, the alcohol didn’t seem to do too much to him, unlike to the aliens (though, to be fair, M’gann and Conner had both taken dares of downing entire bottles at a time).

Artemis was fast sleep on the wider couch, snoring gently. Robin and Wally were still sprawled about on the carpet. They were thrashed but somehow still retained the ability to talk. Wally reached for a slice of pizza. His hand slipped and went right through the slice. That sent them both into peals of laughter. Everything was insanely funny and they had been laughing and chortling and hacking over each other for the better part of the past hour.

“Dude, I don’t thin-k Kaldur isss returning to the game…” Robin slurred onto Wally shoulder

“Foggetthim. Let’s usboth play. You neve-never had a turn. Don’tthink I didn’t notice” Wally pushed Robin away with some difficulty and after some bleary, confused patting around, found an empty bottle.

“Naa. I’m sure I went a few times. I…I clibed…climed…climbed onto the…uh…kitchen counter. And danced?”

“Thawas Conner” Wally spun the bottle, it landed on him. He stared at it for a minute, then flicked it away, surprised that he could still manage a delicate movement like that. “You’regoin nowww, nevermindthefuckingbottle. Trutho Dare?”

Robin blinked at him. Then he tried rubbing his temples but managed to knock his sunglasses off. It clattered away, joining the blurry heap of bottles. Wally and Robin stared at it and then they both shrugged. “Justus anyway…Truth” Robin said

“Truth…okaaay. Truthtruthtruth…urm…” Wally chewed on his nails a little. “Man, I knoweverything already…uh, raight! You neverrr said whether youandzatanna did it in theee..er…Batmobile. Ha. Did you!?

“Ohhh, goddd no! Why would I doitanywherenearbatstuff?” Robin shivered a little “Ugh, no” he repeated again. “Okay, my turn. Kal’sss question. Why donchuseeguys? I nevereally noticed it and I notice eeeverrrything.”

“OH GODD…” Wally groaned. “Notthisagain…look…” He paused and swallowed, trying for some phonetic clarity. “Look, it’s nothing. I…we’ll talk…later. When we’re…later not druuunkk. It’s nothing, really. Just convenience, like I sssaid” He winced at the much-too-sober-frown and narrowed blue eyes and puffed out some air. “You now. Truth or Dare”

“Youknow you can tell me anythinnn…”

“TruthorDare” Wally asked, going for a singsong tone and miserably failing in his inebriated state

“I would tell ya if I had…”

“TRUTH OR DARE” Wally snapped, this time and Robin shut up. He glared some more at Wally and Wally glared back. He almost felt the pleasant alcohol-induced buzz turning into the ugly clarity of an argument. Then Robin sighed and looked away.

“Fine. Truth”

Wally continued to stare at Robin. Then, before he could stop to think, he said “Tell me…something Idon’tknow…about you.” Even in his current state he didn’t expect Robin to actually answer that. They were besties and all, but you didn’t mentor under Batman without learning to live with secrets and surprises. Wally could hardly blame him. And anyway, it would be hypocritical of him to accuse Robin of holding out on his best friend. Not when he himself...He frowned as he thought that, definitely feeling the good buzz wear off, only to be replaced by heavy sleep. He was jerked out of his stupor when Robin spoke.

“Okay.” Robin said, looking at Wally. Then his head thunked back against the couch as if he couldn’t hold it up anymore. “Okay. I am…very touch-starved.” He didn’t look up and Wally stared at his neck and the relaxed lines of his shoulders. He was so totally drifting off himself and it was getting difficult to process a verbal reply and move at the same time. He dragged himself next to Robin and opened his mouth, though he didn’t know what he was going to say. He needn’t have bothered. Robin’s eyes were closed, chest moving up and down slowly. Without thinking much about it, Wally slipped his arm around Robin’s waist, pulling the comatose boy against his side and resting the younger man’s head on his shoulder. Wally threw his other arm around him too. He squirmed about some more to get comfortable, adjusting them both and then he closed his eyes, promptly slipping away into the welcome darkness of sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love behind if you liked it, pretty please!?  
> <3


End file.
